Phantasm
by Yue-eternal
Summary: The touch was soft, mesmerizing and almost alluring. And Akihiko could almost felt he was warped between his fingers and yet, he could never ever let go. Aki/Mina


Phantasm

**Phantasm**

Summary: The touch was soft, mesmerizing and almost alluring. And Akihiko could almost felt he was warped between his fingers and yet, he could never ever let go. Aki/Mina

A/N: The vibes got into me…and I got carried away by it. I was thinking of a Gazette story for my friend. And I felt that this one suits them more. My first tribute to the persona 3 fandom. And hopefully, will not be my last.

Disclaimer:

--

It was just a brief touch and the older male couldn't help craving for more. It had been like any other nights like before when everybody had gone to bed and him only and him were left in the lobby where they frequently sat. The moon shone bright like ever and the soft but sharp ticking of the clock alerted their minds, keeping them from falling asleep, unaware of their surroundings.

Developing quick reflexes and sharp intuitions to respond quickly to any attack was part of the training they had to go through. One slow move and the shadows would strike. It was not as though they were too weak and cowardly to not strike first but when it came down to the safety of their friends and families, casualties could never be afforded. Not now. Not ever. And definitely not their loved ones.

It was just for a brief moment and yet, the blood rushing to his adrenalines were enough to make him dizzy and sweaty. The sudden quiet atmosphere seemed to engulf the whole area. They were only seated two chairs apart and Akihiko Sanada was on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was not because of the fact that the temperature had strangely dropped to zero and the fact that he was probably shaking and shivering from the sudden drop in degree Celsius was clearly not the cause.

A nice night. A warm night. A cold night. The dark hour would come soon. Just a couple more minutes to pass. Tap. He thought coolly to himself, trying to implore some of the coolness he had whenever females approached him from near or far. It was annoying and yet, he couldn't find himself to push them off. Maybe Junpei was right, he was just too good to people. So was this what he feared now? Maybe he had looked uncool. Maybe he had made a fool out of himself?

His mind scrambled around for positive thoughts, silently cursing Junpei at the back of his mind. That nosy boy would pay for it later ten times more than he could offer. The boxer raised his hands to wipe the sweat that threatened to fall off one of his silver brows before shifting uncomfortably in his seat, waiting and waiting for the exact time to act. He was cautious and alert, studying his other companion's every move. The brief touches whenever he flipped the pages of his book, the shuffling of his bottoms in order to gain a more favorable seating, the awkward look thrown at Akihiko whenever he had caught the boy staring at his firmly toned muscles….

Gods, it was driving him wild.

He knew his feelings were not unrequited. He knew the other boy felt something towards him too. He knew it was not one look of admiration when he would plop on the seat beside him and whispered a soft thank you for his advices whenever things got too tough to handle. Their hands had brushed against each other's pale skin every time and Akihiko was restraining his mind from dangerously stripping the blue-haired boy from his fitting school uniform before ravishing the boy's mouth with his own.

So he had tapped his foot into a rhythm in order to keep his mind off such detestable things. He was beginning to think and act like Junpei. Was this love? The silver haired boxer had never given love or relationships a second thought. He had merely shrugged them as something bothersome, chucked it out of the door when it came his way and hitting someone feverish on the head if said person happened to mention about dozens of love notes which were littered in the bin. He had set his dreams on becoming the greatest fighter ever known.

That was until he found out that he suddenly developed a sudden interest in the newcomer, woke up with wet dreams almost every night, couldn't concentrate on enhancing his skills in fighting, kept on day dreaming about something he never thought he wanted so much and of course, the need to have those brief touches and brushes of their skin to come in contact was never ending. He sighed softly to no one in particular absolutely knowing that his junior's lovey dovey trait was rubbing on him badly.

But it wasn't his fault that when he even realized the true meaning of love, it was too late. Akihiko Sanda had fallen hard. Solid hard.

"Senpai?..."

How was he going to tell him about this truth?

"Senpai….?"

His heart was aching bad and he knew the phantom in his heart was getting restless, aggressive and potentially… he didn't even know what to describe the dark being anymore.

"Senpai!"

A brief shook on the shoulder. It was what took him out of his deep trance and he found himself staring into light blue orbs who stared back with hints of concern and worry. The blue bangs were covering his other eye again and Akihiko could barely suppress a soft smile as he bravely brushed across the now surprised boy's pale skin. The orbs looked back in return before placing his right hand on his senpai's forehead searching for any lightest chance of a fever.

The touch was soft, mesmerizing and almost alluring. And Akihikko could almost he was wrapped around his fingers. Grabbing the other boy's hand unconsciously, he pulled Minato into a deep sullen kiss. It was like what he had expected. The pouty lips were soft and babyish. And it felt like it was a dream. No. It must surely be his dream. His ONLY dream. Only he was able to dream it. The touches, the sweet smile, the soft whispers, it was enough.

This was enough and so Akihiko Sanada had once again fallen hard for this young boy who had been there when his best friend died to oblige to his every needs and comfort. Feeling braver and bolder than ever, he deepened the kiss by nibbling on Minato's bottom lip and the boy responded with a sot moan before plunging his tongue into the warm cavern, deliciously tasting every corner out. Not once leaving a spot un-violated and unexplored.

He could feel the boy now slipping onto his lap, enjoying it by clutching tightly on the boxer's sweatshirt. After what felt like eternity, they finally broke apart. For once in his life of meeting the boy who carried it all, Arisato Minato planted a soft kiss on his senpai's forehead. More staring ensued and he broke into a small chuckle. The boxer stared in amazement when it came to his senses that it wasn't a dream, it was real.

And from the onwards, it was like phantasm. The never ending cravings he had craved were there. The clock stroke midnight. The dark hour came and the two lovers joined up in an eternal bliss.

Except for the male who was naturally banging his head on the wall on the other side of the room. Oh man…next time, Junpei Iori swore, he would definitely keep his advice to himself as he crumbled up two pieces of tissue paper before stuffing them into his ear. Tomorrow morning, he absolutely have to complain to Mitsuru about the sudden noise pollution he would be dealing every night from now on. Damn it.


End file.
